1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a credit card telephone station which is adapted to permit the initiation of telephone calls in response to the movement of a credit card having a stripe of magnetic characters on one face thereof past a magnetic card reader contained in a housing and more particularly, relates to the credit card receiving slot structure for a telephone pay station. Passage of a magnetic credit card with the appropriate characters thereon past a card reader activates and enables a telephone circuit to be available for calls which can be dialed in a conventional manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin activated telephone stations and card insert activated telephone stations have been provided heretofore. The present invention relates to a credit card activated telephone station wherein a credit card having a stripe of magnetic characters on one face thereof is inserted into a specially designed slot structure and is then moved while gripped by the user past a card reader within the telephone station which enables the telephone receiver transmitter to be utilized if the credit card contains the proper magnetic characters. Information read by a card reader from the moving credit card is also used for billing purposes and the information generated and read is stored and available for a wide variety of different functions.